Sidious meets the Thunder Emperor
by HK-Revan
Summary: Ginji from the Getbackers universe arrives in the Star Wars verse. Dropped From One Universe into Another. Set during battle of Naboo, when a visitor from elswhere drops into the middle of the fight.
1. Arrival

Disclamer: I do not own Getbackers or Star Wars

This was also posted in Star wars Forum.

Background : Ginji Amano the Raitei ,Thunder Emperor, accidentally gets sent to the Star Wars universe.

This is during the time he is the ruler of the Volts. He is currently fifteen years old. This Ginji is slightly different than the cannon. He can still channel electricity and absorb it though. Ginji can also create plasma balls. He also can become a human magnet and has amazing regenerative abilities. He can also act as a battery. Instead of feeding of the limitless energy in Mugenjou, his energy comes from the force. Despite his dark past, Ginji's personality is one of an unassuming, energetic, and friendly boy. But when put under great stress he reverts to his Raitei personality. Raitei is a darker version and full of anger and power. Essentially a sith lord who has limitless energy. If he was turned, he would be unstoppable.

Summary: After a fight against invaders, Ginji falls in a multi-demensioanl hole into the Star Wars universe. He lands on the catwalk during the duel between Maul and Qui-gon. He lands on the catwalk between the two dueling beings.

This will be centered around Ginji and how the jedi will react. Anakin and Ginji are related in a weird way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginji directed his energy to electrocute the intruder that tried to kill MakubeX. He sighed; killing was a daily activity in his life. Sometimes he wished he were somewhere else other than the Infinity Fortress. However, his duty to protect the citizens from the monsters from Beltline overrode all desires to leave. He cared deeply for the people who lived in Infinity Fortress. As he stood there vertical to the wall, he contemplated his life. He mostly thought of his powers. He did not understand why he could generate and control electricity. His powers were greatly enhanced in Mugenjou, but if he went to the outside world his powers would be diminished and on a smaller scale.

While he was pondering his life, a multi-dimensional hole opened up and sucked him through. The light and the weird tingling feeling greatly disoriented Ginji as he was dragged along for the ride. When he turned his head, he saw pictures of entrances of other dimensions. He was finally spat out into a world that was like Mugenjou, but on a larger scale. He felt very disoriented, nausea, and drained for some reason.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi wan gripped the edge of the metal catwalk desperately as he flung himself onto the catwalk. Luckily, his lightsaber did not roll off the catwalk. He stood there ready to jump up to the catwalk where his master and the sith fought. He nearly collapsed as the Force screamed. He held his head in pain and saw a blue hole appear and spit out a boy right above the area where his master was. _Master!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-gon calmly defended himself from the tattooed warrior. He wasn't worried about his padawan; he had fallen but grabbed onto a catwalk and wasn't too far from him

The sith was skilled with the lightsaber and it took all his skill to parry the blows sent to him. As they fought, he felt the disturbance in the force and he too nearly collapsed. He felt a warning in the force and barely got out of the way as a body fell between him and the sith. He stared in confusion. In front of him was a sprawled youth wearing clothes that he never seen. The youth was surrounded by dark side and yet there was a bright light radiating from him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darth Maul had been swinging his double lightsaber at the old Jedi, pushing him backwards. He had already sent the little idiot sidekick flying with his kick. Maul was disappointed the Jediling hadn't died, but focused on the Jedi before him. His master had ordered him to kill the Jedi and he would carry out his master's order and get rid of this one first.

The disturbance in the force had affected him as well as the Jedi. He leapt out of the way, as the boy crashed on the spot where he had just been. His lightsaber was still activated and held defensively in front of him: the thing felt like a Jedi. The confusion radiating from the older Jedi confirmed his thought that this thing was not some Jedi trick. He growled menacingly at the thing.

Please Review

………………………………………………….

……………………………..

…………….

…..

……………….

…

………………….

…

……….

…


	2. Huh?

Disclamer: I don't own getbackers or Star wars

Hope you like the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginji blinked at them. His head was pounding and he felt like throwing up. The two people who surrounded him seemed fuzzy. He gripped his head in pain as a wave of nausea flooded his body. As his sight cleared, it became apparent to him that he was in a middle of some sort of fight. The tension in the air was very heavy and he felt there was another person below them. He peaked down to see where, and the sight scared him. Below him was nothing but air and more platforms. If he fell, he might not survive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He turned back to the warriors. One reminded him of Takeru Teshimine, a man who took care of him when he lived in Mugenjou. The other seemed to reek of menace. His tattooed face and intimidating stance clearly pointed out he meant business. The weird light sticks they wielded seemed to hum in the air. Ginji gulped and spoke.

"Hey guys. How are you doing?" Ginji said with a slight tremor in his voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-gon stared at the youth before him. His probes had revealed nothing but fluctuations. It seemed the being was not a native to this galaxy. However, as time passed his signature seem to blend in. Most curious, he thought. The boy's force signature was unusually strong and if he looked closely enough he could see a battle between the light and dark raging inside him. The sith across from him seem to be contemplating the same thing as he was. Qui-gon used this time to check up on his padawan via the bond. His padawan seemed fine and was standing on the catwalk waiting to join him. He was startled when a weird sound emanated from the foreign being.

"wre guwp, pwuo sdf yiu wping? '" said the being.

Qui-gon stared. From the rising inflection in his tone, he was asking a question.  
There was clearly a language barrier. If he were 40 years younger, he would have groaned and pounded his head into a wall. It was way too much for the old master. First there was a sith warrior, then the council's refusal to teach Anakin, and now this strange life form.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maul scrutinized the being in front of him. He seemed not to be a threat but he could not take chances. His master's will was to destroy the two jedi. This small obstacle would not get in his way! He paid no heed to the strange sounds that emanated from the child. He swung his lightsaber at the non-jedi. He did not notice the warning the force have been whispering in his ear. A moment later, he learned his lesson. Painfully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginji blinked. They apparently did not understand what he said. There appeared to be a language barrier that kept him from telling them that he was a peaceful and relatively harmless earthman. He felt a brush on his senses and barely leaped out of the way of the glowing light sticks. The light barely missed him, singeing his vest. His preservation instincts went into overdrive and he shot a lighting bolt at the tattooed person. The lighting hit the tattooed person and a moment later he was awarded with a slight scream that came from the attacker. Ginji smirked and was unprepared for the invisible force that chucked him off the platform. He fell down the shaft.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maul screamed as the lightning fried his nerves. He used the force to push the boy off the catwalk and he leapt up with a hiss of pain. He attacked the old jedi again, this time catching him by surprise and started pressing him backwards. Maul swore he would destroy the jedi, and later destroy the little brat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-wan was prepared to jump up and help his master fight against the sith but was distracted by a falling object. He felt the sith use the Force to fling the boy. He reached out and barely caught the plummeting youth. He was shocked by how young he was. He had earlier observed the same boy hitting the sith warrior with lightning. When the event occurred he felt the shift in the force as the boy showered the sith with lightning. The dark side seemed prominent and then it dissipated. He looked up and saw the sith warrior engage his master again. He was torn between his duty to protect people and his duty to his master.

His decision made he turned to the boy and said," Stay here."

With that, he force leaped onto the platform to where his master was. He ran towards the fight ready to help his master.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginji gasped as the younger man caught him. It was quite a shock for him to be free falling for no reason. He concluded the older man and this younger man were partners, or part of the same organization. They wore the same clothes but had different colored light sticks.

Ginji was about to thank the man who saved him but was cut off before he could start.

The man turned to him and spoke something, gibberish from his point of view. However, he understood what he meant and stayed on the platform and watched in amazement as the man jumped up to the place where his "partner" was. Ginji was floored in awe. He had never seen anyone jump so high. He himself could probably get up there but he probably would have to bounce off a wall in order to get enough force to get up there. Ginji tried several time to get up to the platform and each time failing. He felt something bad was going to happen. The hairs on his neck was tingling and also their was an usually increase in his energy output. He put those thoughts in the back of his mind and focused on getting himself on the catwalk. He finally managed to get one hand clinging onto the platform. With a great pull, he yanked himself onto the platform. He ran towards the fight, hoping he will get there in time.

Please Review

………………………………………………….

……………………………..

…………….

…..

……………….

…

………………….

…

……….

…


	3. Fight

Disclamer: I don't own this

Chapter 3 Fight

Qui-gon and Maul stood there waiting for the shields to go down. Obiwan was currently at the back tensing ready to help his master. When the shield went down Obiwan ran as fast as he could, but failed to reach his master. He was stuck watching his master locked in mortal combat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginji ran towards the funny red walls. When he touched it, his hand got slightly burnt.To his amazement it seemed to be a concentration of energy into a shield of sorts. He backed up and ran at the wall, molding a shield of electricity in front of him. He figured the opposite charge should allow him to run right through the red wall. As he ran through the shields opened up, and he ran all the way through to the last one.

Obiwan screamed in horror as his master was skewered. He glared at Maul, full of hate. His thoughts centered on revenge. The link between him and his master allowed him to experience the intense pain his master was feeling. The dark side clouded his thoughts and fueled his tired limbs. He was blind to everything else but the sith. When the shields turned off, he attacked like a lunatic. He just attacked, forgetting all jedi principle and teachings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginji barely stopped at the last shield; in fact, he did not. The shield hit his left leg just as he slid through. Incredible jolts of energy passed through him. Since he was immune to most energy, he was up and ready to fight after the energy passed through. The two fighters barely noticed him. He watched the mesmerizing dance of the two warriors. They moved so fast and to him it looked very dazzling.

He saw the older man lying there, dying. He quickly moved to the older man checking his vitals. The younger one was fighting with such vigor and strength Ginji doubted he would be able to keep up at that pace. The older man was barely breathing due to what seemed like to be a hole in his chest. He looked at the hole and was shocked to see the metal underneath him. Something burned a hole through his chest. He knew that the man would not survive without immediate medical attention. He grabbed a vial from his vest pocket and unscrewed it. Ginji carefully poured the medicine into the man's mouth. Now all he needs is medical attention.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remarkable the fighters missed Ginji in all their fighting. Ginji looked up as he felt the same tingly feeling sweep through his body. He witnessed the tattooed man seemly push the young person into the deep hole in the floor without his hands. The man turned to him grinning and raised his light blade to kill Ginji.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maul was feeling victorious. When the containment field stopped the idiot sidekick from helping his master he knew he would win. The older jedi knew it too. He laughed in his mind as his blade slid into the older man's body, through and through. He faced the other jedi and sneered. This one was already bordering the dark side. He was unprepared by the flurry of attacks the jedi sent his way. He was paying too much attention to the lightsaber to notice the intruder that slid into the room.

As he knocked the idiot into the exhaust vent, he turned to the intruder. The one who seemed to be a sith earlier. There could be only two, the master and the apprentice. Maul was the apprentice; there could be no one else. Soon he will be the master; he swung his lightsaber down at the boy. After all treachery was breed into the sith.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man brought down his red blade down on Ginji's head, at that split second Ginji attacked the man with lightning. Then he kicked him and grabbed the hilt of the younger man's glow stick. Pushing the button randomly, a light shot out. Ginji barely had time to admire it when the red blade clashed with the blue one.

Ginji was outmatched. The tattooed one was strong and fast. In hand to hand, combat Ginji may have won, but he has no skill with swords. Therefore, he just let himself flow. For a minute, he was able to block and even attack without great injure to his person.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maul growled in annoyance. The bug that he was trying to exterminate was blocking his moves. True he had only one saber due to the fact the other one was broken, but he was skilled. He practiced for hours to refine his skill in order to kill jedi. Before this fight, he had killed jedi in sport.

"Jedi," He hissed in annoyance at the pest. He then used the force and went into the mind of his opponent. Memories bombarded Maul as he tried to destroy the mind of his opponent. This skill his master was good at, he was better. After he killed them, he would replace his master as Sith Lord. He forgot all about the jedi in the exhaust pipe and paid for it. Painfully. Idly, he thought why his legs were passing him, and he soon descended into darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-wan heard the fighting above and focused his force powers. He leapt up and force grabbed his master's saber. With a swing of his arms he swiftly cut the sith in two. He did it, he defeated the sith and avenged his master. He saw that the youth from the catwalk was here and he looked injured. The youth was clutching his head in pain.

"Are you okay," he asked with concern.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ddit" The thing hissed at him. Then great pain lanced in Ginji head. It felt like someone grabbed his brain and dragged it through his ear. Ginji collapsed grabbing his head and groaning, the weapon on the ground next to him forgotten. The pain cleared and he looked up just in time to see the weird man fall into the pit. The younger man, who saved him earlier, was holding the green light stick. Ginji was in no condition to fight him.

"Are you okay" asked the man.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review…………………

………………………..

………………..

……………

………

….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own this

Next chapter for all those who love Getbackers and Ginji.

Ginji sat there, guarded by one of the surviving royal guard. After the battle was over, they wanted to make sure he was not a threat to them. He was searched and they took his knife, and a few knickknacks he had pocketed. In it was a crumpled Polaroid picture of him and his gang. It was a flurry of activity as they carried the injured man's body to the hospital.

Ginji's nose twitched slightly, this place smelled differently from his home. Nevertheless, it felt like home. A soothing blanket enveloped him, buzzing slightly. This place felt so big, and so full. It was strange, little lightly danced in his mind. His power seems to tingle and it felt so strange using it here. During the fight, when he willed lightning to come forth, he was swallowed by coldness, then a burning sensation. It reminded him of a time, when he first became Lightning Lord, the same coldness. Here, the darkness was harder to fight, it was everywhere. He could not escape to the outside world for a breather, there was no outside world.

He fingered his jacket, wearing the edges down. He had to be careful here, even though the people here were more exotic than and strange than his hometown, people would freak if someone saw him saw him let lightning dance between fingers. The technology was interesting here, except it shuts down when he gets near them. That was why he was not in the hospital area; they were scared he might shut down the machines. Truthfully, he felt that too, it was strange the injured man felt familiar.

The younger man, Obi-Wan was extremely distraught over the injured man's injury was hovering. The nurses had to shoo the young man out. Therefore, the young man decided to see how their young guest was doing. The guest was ten years younger then him, but showed great force potential. The force seemed to surround and envelope the young man in an almost visible shield. It was interesting; it was as if the force was trying to protect the boy. From what Obi-Wan could reckon, the boy did not need protection. After all, whenever he got even near him, his sense would scream. A dark taint was hovering near the boy. As a Jedi, he taught the dark taint would forever remain. However, there was this light, this innocence that he sensed from the boy, like Anakin. A sense to help everyone with a strong passion no matter what. Come to think of it, they even looked identical, the same sandy blond hair and intense blue eyes. However, the youth, had a darkness that seem to stare at you, licking its lips in anticipation. It unnerved the Jedi greatly.

He walked towards the unique presence. Obi-Wan turned the corner and took a sharp breath. The boy was enchased in a halo of lightning. It danced on his skin and sparked in the air. The Force was humming slightly, a faint pleasant buzzing feeling.

"Hi, I'm Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan."

His voice, while quiet echoed. The stranger startled and turned his head revealing huge blue eyes.

A warm smile lite the boy's face, making him younger than he seems.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Ginji Armano."

He left his title out, here nobody knows him. It was better this way.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginji and Obi-Wan looked at each other. They regarded each other discreetly.

"Thank you for your help." Obi-Wan bowed. "Whatever you did, it helped stabilize my master."

Ginji smiled. "It was nothing. My friend is pretty good with medicine and I always carry a few around." He was at ease, here in this place that felt like the Infinity Fortress, she will not hurt him.

"May I ask where your homeworld is? I'm sure we can find a way for you to return." The mysterious way the youth appeared meant that was some extreme circumstance in which the boy arrived.

"Homeworld?" Ginji's wide eyes grew huge. "What's a homeworld?" Everything was so new and different; Ginji feared that he was in a whole new universe. It would make sense. The Infinity Fortress wasn't exactly grounded in reality, parts of it crossed over to other realms.

Obi-Wan frowned, it seems he was right. "What planet are you from?"

"Earth."

"Earth?" Now it was his turn to be confused. He had never heard of that planet. Then again, there were thousands of planets and millions of cultures.

Before anymore questions could he asked, a handmaiden walked towards them. "Master Jedi." The woman in orange robes approached. "You are needed in the infirmary."

Obi-Wan nodded. He knew Qui-Gon was stable, through their connection through the force he could feel his master. He started off to follow the handmaiden only to half turn. "Do you wish to come? It is a far better thing to do than just wait here."

Ginji bounded over to Obi-Wan quickly. "Sure." He was like an energetic puppy, ears floppy and tongue hanging out. He had a lot of energy to burn. Always on a move, always jumping and running. But with a guard with him all the time, it was hard to do anything.

The group walked to the infirmary where a few strangers awaited. Ginji looked over them quickly. "Your majesty." Obi-Wan bowed to the female in the headdress and dress.

"Obi-Wan." The girl smiled, her eyes sparkling. She looked at Ginji. "Hello my name is Queen Amidala of Naboo. And you are….?"

Flustered, meeting royalty was something he rarely did, Ginji awkwardly bowed. "I'm Ginji Armano. Please to meet you majesties."

Amidala guided the group to a tank filled with green liquid and Qui-Gon. It was like a pickle jar. Ginji stared wondering if Qui-Gon has become a pickle and whether or not he was crunchy.

"Master Qui-Gon will require a few more days in the Bacta Tank before he fully heals. The hole in his chest is healing up and there might be a few metal prosthetics placed in there to help facilitate any health concerns. Thankfully Jedi healers from the Jedi Temple will arrive here in a few days and they can help heal Master Qui-Gon." The head healer of the palace was a thin man with graying hair. All civilians were put in concentration camps and finding those who worked at the palace was hard, especially healers.

Obi-Wan was relieved, he was less tense and he even seemed pleased. "Thank you for efforts."

The head healer waved it off. "It was my duty besides you helped save the planet. It was the least I could do."

"Obi-Wan?" A sleepy voice alerted Obi-Wan to the youth sitting next to the tube.

"My apologies but he insisted on sleeping near here."

"Anakin." Obi-Wan went over to help the boy stand up. "You should sleep in the guest rooms."

"I just wanted to wait for Master Qui-Gon to wake up." Obi-Wan felt a brief stab of jealousy. Qui-Gon was his master not this boy. This brief feeling of dark emotion passed quickly.

"I know. We all are." Obi-Wan understood why Anakin was so attached. The former slave was rescued by the same person. Qui-Gon saved him as well; he knew what it was like to idolize a person and to fear for their safety.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The ships carrying the Jedi Masters and healers arrived, along with other ships containing the senator of Naboo. There was a celebration to be had, a treaty to be made.

All which didn't involve Ginji.

He sat on the roof of one of the buildings, the dome giving him an excellent view of the marshlands. He was utterly bored. Being in a strange land and no tourism does that to a person.

"Sit here may I?" Ginji turned around to see a walking troll. Must be on of those aliens Obi-Wan was talking about "Uh…yeah."

Yoda sat down, moving his cane. "Hrrrm….Yoda I am."

"Ginji."

Little did Ginji know he just met the grandmaster of the Jedi order.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/n: Updated


End file.
